


Key to the Apartment

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Apartments, Crack, Dance Tournament, Disaster, M/M, Mention of Hand Jobs, Savages - Freeform, Sequel, Soccer in this one, Swear Words, Wii Sports, keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Key to the Club.</p><p>Key learns what it really means to be the Key to Jonghyun's Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to the Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvxq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq/gifts).



> for the key to my heart

Jonghyun woke up with a crick in his neck and an ass in his face.

He was barely coherent enough to identify his surroundings, so he lamely reached out and brushed the ass with his fingertips in hopes that it could tell him where he fell asleep and why his neck hurt so bad.

It worked.

"Yah, Kim Jonghyun! You have a boyfriend, don't touch my ass!" came the screeching voice of one Lee Taemin, a self-proclaimed "bad mama-jama" at Just Dance 2 on the Wii, which hapened to be blaring from the tv, signaling to Jonghyun that he was, in fact, in the living room of his apartment, on the couch.

"Why am I in the living room?" Jonghyun asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in your bed, then decided that it didn't smell enough like Key, and so you decided to come in here and sleep on the couch," Minho explained, getting excellent scores somehow, proably due to his FUCKING LEGS even though you don't use your legs to play a Wii.

"Makes sense," Jonghyun shrugged, and he rubbed his sore neck. The couch did smell like Key.

The song on the tv ended and Minho had the highest score. Taemin let out a mangled sound that landed somewhere between a horse and a befuddled high school girl.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jonghyun asked, reaching for some kind of drink that was sitting on the coffee table and hoping that it was water.

"7:30 a.m." Taemin replied as he picked a song he could beat Minho on.

"Who the fuck plays Just Dance at 7:30 a.m.?" Jonghyun groaned and kind of fell back against the couch cushions as if he were exhausted.

"Us," Taemin sing-songed, and Minho got this stupid grin on his face that Jonghyun wanted to smack off of him.

"Hey, Taemin-ah, didn't you say that Jongin and Kyungsoo were coming over this morning?" Minho asked as the song started playing and those FUCKING LEGS started movin'.

"Yeah, around eight or so," Taemin said a little bitterly, ignoring Jonghyun's groans about more people in the apartment.

"You know Jongin has Kyungsoo. You need to get over him," Minho reprimanded as he nailed the power move.

"I'd rather get under him," Taemin smirked after he also nailed the power move.

"Damn, son," Jonghyun approved, and Minho shook his head.

"You need to move on, Taeminnie. He has a boyfriend and it isn't you," Minho said, a hint of an edge in his voice.

"Yeah, Taeminne. Jongin has a boyfriend. You should move on to bigger, taller things," Jonghyun pointed his eyebrows towards Minho, who whipped around and gave him a menacing, yet still charismatic, look.

"What're you-" Taemin began, but a knock followed by a foot kicking open the door interrupted him.

"'Sup, bitches?" Key asked as he sashayed right through the door like a damn supermodel, while Minho went to survey the damage done to the door.

"There's my baby," Jonghyun cooed, ad Key wiggled before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Gross," Taemin said as he nailed the final power move.

"Hey, do you have a class today?" Key asked Jonghyun and ignored Taemin's childish remark.

"Yeah, my vocal class at 10:15," Jonghyun said as he slid an arm around Key's shoulders.

"I've got textiles at 10:45. I'll walk you," Key smiled and Jonghyun booped him on the nose.

"Y'all should be skipping class and going to sextiles," Taemin said turmed around and said, and Jonghyun sat his glass (it did have water in it) on the coffee table and crossed his legs as he looked at Taemin.

"Aren't you underaged?" Jonghyun asked him very seriously.

"No! What does that have anything to do with anything?" Taemin asked.

"Underaged children like yourself should not be using sexual references," Jonghyun scolded gently like a dad, and Key scoffed as Taemin stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Taemin-ah, if you keep your mouth open like that, you're going to catch a fly," Minho scolded, and he used his hand to push Taemin's mouth closed and steered him back towards the game and away from Jonghyun and Key.

"God, I hope Jongin and Kyungsoo aren't this crazy," Taemin said as he selected the next song, and Jonghyun laughed so hard he had to excuse himself to go pee.

-

When Jongin and Kyungsoo arrived (late, Jonghyun might add), Taemin was already sprawled in the floor on top of an extremely comfortable looking Minho. Jonghyun and Key had somehow managed to get themselves twisted into a weird pretzel shape on the couch due to a heated debate/make-out session. Kyungsoo and Jongin just stood at the door as if they had been bambooseled on arrival.

"Are you guys going to come in?" Minho asked, and upon the question, Jongin took the first step over the threshhold into the apartment.

"What happened in here?" Kyungsoo asked as he stepped around Taemin and Minho and followed Jongin.

"Jonghyun hyung and Key hyung are gross and Minho and I are athletes," Taemin said, and Jongin snorted.

"So what are six gorgeous college students like ourselves going to do at 8 a.m.?" Jonghyun asked, in order to quickly avoid Taemin telling Jongin to go fuck himself.

"Just Dance battle!" Taemin exclaimed, and Jongin nodded furiously.

"Dancers," Jonghyun and Kyungsoo scoffed at the same time.

Taemin set up the Just Dance game to accomodate four people, because that's the highest it would go, and because he knew Kyungsoo would want to watch, and the Jonghyun and Key would swap out with each other. The battle mainly consisted of Kyungsoo cheering for Jongin, Kyungsoo threatening to fight anyone who was doing better than Jongin, Minho dominating the game with his FUCKING LEGS, and Jonghyun and Key "tagging each other in" to the dance battle via ass slap. At the end of the battle, Jongin ended up taking the high score, whether or whether or not that it was due to Kyungsoo's threats was debatable. Taemin came in second, closely followed by Flaming Charisma Choi Minho, and the Jongkey Dream Team came in hella last place, like 200 hundred points behind.

"Hyungs, why do you two suck so much?" Taemin asked while Jongin celebrated his win with the good, expensive cookies that Jonghyun bought for himself.

"Because they were too busy thinking about sucking dick to get their heads in the game," Kyungsoo said, and Jonghyun spit the water he was drinking all over Minho while Jongin patted Kyungsoo on the head.

"Kyungsoo, you're a little too intense for so early in the morning, don't you think?" Key asked as he patted Jonghyun on the back.

Kyungsoo turned to face Key at an excruciatingly slow pace, his eyes narrowing into thin slits of pure murder, and he stared Key right in the soul as he whispered, "Fight me."

Key couldn't stop the single tear that slid down his cheek. Kyungsoo was just damn scary.

"Baby, what did I say about scaring people like that?" Jongin scolded Kyungsoo as he fed him a cookie.

"I'm sorry, baby," Kyungsoo said cutely.

"Apologize to Key hyung, not me," Jongin said gently but sternly, and Jonghyun and Key looked at each other and then at Jongin and Kyungsoo in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Kyungsoo said with zero emotion in his voice.

"I-it's okay," Key stuttered, and wondered just where in the world Jongin found that kid.

"Hey, Jonghyun, shouldn't you be getting ready for class? I'm not letting you leave the house in your sister's sweatpants again," Minho said.

"Shit, yes I should. Key, come with me," Jonghyun said, and he pulled a still-shaking Key by his wrist to his bedroom before Key could protest.

After they shut the bedroom door, Jonghyun went to look for accurate pants and Key flopped onto Jonghyun's bed.

"Your bed smells like you," Key said dreamily, and he rolled around in the sheets.

"Well, yeah it smells like me. It's my bed," he said as he finished buttoning the pants.

Key got up to the bed and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's waist after he had slipped off his disgusting shirt and thrown it the floor.

"Were you waiting for me to get shirtless?" Jonghyun chuckled as he rought his hands to rest on top of Key's.

"You know me so well," Key said,

"Don't I?" Jonghyun smirked as he leaned his head back to kiss Key.

Key pulled away and grabbed Jonghyun's hand to lead him to the bed, where he pulled him down and kissed him again. The kisses were sweet and unrushed, slow and lazy. Key carded his hands through Jonghyun's bedhead, and Jonghyun let his own hands find Key's ass. They belonged to the moment, and the moment to them, and all they needed was each other.

"You two better not be fucking in there!" Taemin called from the living room.

Jonghyun held up his middle finger at Taemin even though he obviously could not see it. Key was the only thing that really mattered to him at that moment, anyway. Taemin was not even relevant enough to garner a verbal response.

Taemin suddenly burst into the room.

"Taemin, go away," Key groaned.

"Haven't y'all been dating for only, like, twenty minutes?" Taemin asked, observing the tangle of Jongkey sprawled out before him.

"More like two months," Jonghyun said, trying his best to fix his hair because it had been so delicately styled by Key's hands running through it.

"Holy fucking hell," Taemin sighed and shook his head at them.

"What?" Key asked.

"You guys made it two months longer than I thought you would," Taemin said sadly.

"Taemin, you're such a fucking savage," Jonghyun said lowly, and Taemin smiled sweetly before walking towards the door.

"Don't forget that we gotta go to Minho's dumbass soccer thing this afternoon," Taemin said, and then he left the room, without bothering to hear Jonghyun's response.

"I guess I'm going to Minho's dumbass soccer thing this afternoon," Jonghyun said after Taemin the Fucking Savage was gone.

"I'll go, too. I like dumbass soccer things," Key smiled, and Jonghyun smiled, and the sun flickered through the windows to surround both of them in a warm glow of sunny smiles.

They lie in their tangle of love and limbs and Jongkey until the clock said it was absolutely time to go to class.

-

After class meant that it was time for Minho's dumbass soccer thing, which was really just a game, but Taemin liked to make a big deal out of things. And so did Jonghyun.

"It's so motherfucking hot," he groaned, sitting on the bleachers with Key, Taemin, Kyungsoo, and Sanghyuk, the boyfriend of one of Minho's teammate's, Taekwoon's, boyfriend.

"No it's not. Calm down," Key scolded, and Taemin rolled his eyes.

"You complain about everything," Taemin complained, and Jonghyun's jaw dropped.

"You're one to talk," he shot back.

"Don't talk to me like that," Taemin warned, his savage flames flaring up around him.

"You two sound like catty teenage girls. Fucking stop," Kyungsoo said gravely, and Sanghyuk agreed.

"Seriously. Don't you guys dare fucking get us kicked out of this game," he said.

"Sorry," Jonghyun apologized, and Taemin just snorted.

"Apologize," Key whispered to Taemin, nudging him.

"No," Taemin laughed, and suddenly, a blur of red and legs ran up towards them.

"You should apologize for whatever you did wrong," the blur of legs and red proving to be Choi Minho said.

"No," Taemin repeated.

Suddenly, Minho gently grabbed Taemin's hair, tipped hi shead back, and leaned down to kiss him.

"Now will you apologize?" Minho asked against Taemin's lips, and Taemin could taste the smell of cheap sports drink from Minho's breath.

"I'm sorry?" Taemin whispered back, and Kungsoo accepted it as a half-assed apology and moved on scanning the field for Jongin.

"Choi Minho, our savior, where the hell did you come from?" Sanghyuk asked, and Key and Jonghyun nodded.

"I'd like to think I came from my mother," Minho said, and he winked, and the boys thought they might faint from all that flaming charisma.

"Shouldn't you be playing soccer," Taemin said snarkily, and Minho laughed.

"Probably," he shrugged, and he kissed Taemin on the cheek before sprinting down the bleachers and onto the field to do warm-up exercises.

"What the hell was that, Taemin?" Jonghyun asked in shock, mainly that Minho managed to kiss an apology out of Taemin.

"He does that sometimes," Taemin said quietly, and Key clapped in furious appreciation of Minho.

"When did he-" someone said, but then they were cut off by a referee blowing a whistle, signaling the start of the game.

Their school, in red, was playing Some Other University, who were wearing white.

Right away, Taekwoon was able to sneak the ball away from one of the opposing midfielders and he began to run it upfield. Sanghyuk was screaming and jumping and Kyungsoo had to pull him down and send him a death glare. Taekwoon passed the ball a freshman starter, Jongup, who dribbled upfield and passed it to Joonmyun, who sent it in for a goal kick. He scored the point, and Jonghyun made note of Some Other University's shitty defense.

Jonghyun was trying really hard to focus on the game, mainly in support of his roommates, but all the boyfriends (note: there were only two) surrounding him were making it very hard.

"Taekwoon looks so good when he's sweating. Or not sweating. All the time, really. But especially when he's sweating. Or on top of me," Sanghyuk chattered every time Taekwoon even breathed on the field.

"Hey, that number five on the other team. That Chanyeol motherfucker. He's too tall and he's paying too much attention to my Jongin. I have half a mind to go down there and kick him in the back of the knee. Knock him down to my level so I scratch his eyes and tell him to quit looking at my Jongin," Kyungsoo murmured low and murderous when That Chanyeol Motherfucker blocked Jongin's pass to Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, he was just blocking Jongin's pass," Taemin pointed out, and Kyungsoo made a low pitch growling sound and Jonghyun scooted away a little bit.

"He was still looking at him," Kyungsoo said darkly.

"Oh my fucking God look at Minho's FUCKING LEGS go!" Key shouted as Minho was running the ball up the field.

"Is he going to score? He better fucking score or he will not be receiving a celebratory handjob later," Taemin scowled.

"What a fucking savage," Sanghyuk, Key, Kyungsoo, and Jonghyun said in unison.

Minho was kicking up the field when he came upon two defenders. He passed it to Luhan, who faked it to Taekwoon before passing it back to Minho, who kicked it into the goal.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!," the stadium errupted into roars, even though there was approximately thirty people spectating the game.

"Does this mean he's getting that handjob?" Jonghyun leaned in to ask Taemin.

"You bet your semi-sweet ass it does," Taemin nodded as Minho and the rest of the team ran back to their positions.

At halftime, the game was 2-0 in favor of the Red Team. Sanghyuk had dissapeared onto the field to find Taekwoon, so it was just Jongkey and the Savage Squad left sitting in the bleachers. The afternoon was turning cooler as the sun began to set, and Jonghyun shivered, but it was the good kind of shiver that you get when everything in the universe is right and you have good friends and the one you love by your side and/or when you find really nice pants at the mall.

It was nearing time for the game to start back up when Sanghyuk made his way back over to them, his shirt on inside out and his flushed.

"You look like you just got caught making out in a middle school locker room by the gym teacher," Key commented, and Sanghyuk held up a hand to him.

"Kyungsoo, aren't you going to go wish Jongin good luck in the second half?" Sanghyuk chose to ask instead of explaining why he looked so disastrously wrecked by "wishing Taekwoon good luck".

"I don't need to," he said, and as if on cue, Jongin magically appeared from nowhere, smiling at Kyungsoo.

"Go ahead," Kyungsoo said, smiling back, and Jongin reached out and squished his cheeks together.

"Thank you so much baby. I needed to recharge," Jongin said, his hands full of cheeks.

"Nwo pwobwem," Kyungsoo said, and he tried to grin but it was kind of hard.

Jongin stopped squishing Kyungsoo's cheeks in favor of kissing one before patting his head running back down to the field because the coach was screaming.

"That. Was. So. Cute!" Key squealed, and Kyungsoo shot him a Murderous Glance.

"How is he able to tame you like that?" Taemin asked.

"Because I love him and he loves me. So I don't want to stab him like I do everyone else," Kyungsoo said, and everyone kind of backed down and prayed the game would start.

The second half of the game went exceptionally well for the Red Team, with two goals scored rather quickly. Sanghyuk was still whispering inappropriate things and Kyungsoo was still threatening to hurt anyone who got within striking distance of Jongin, and Taemin was still being a Fucking Savage and telling Minho he better score.

At the end of the game, the Red Team won 4-0, leaving Some Other University harshly defeated and sad.

The boys made their way down to the field, and as the other team walked by, Taemin shouted, "Suck on that loss, bitches!"

"Taemin, you used to be so cute but now you have, like, demon fury," Jonghyun said, shaking his head.

"That flaming charisma set him on fire," Minho said, suddenly appearing before them with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Oh my God, Minho, no," Key said, and Minho just winked again.

They were soon joined by Taekwoon and Jongin, and for some reason, Jinki sauntered over to them like he had been there the whole time.

"Where have you been?" Key asked.

'Around," Jinki shrugged, and Key accepted it as an answer as they all walked out of the stadium and back to Jonghyun and Minho's apartment.

-

The "We Won the Game" after party was a whirlwind of discount potato chips and Wii Sports.

At some point, the Wii Sports game had dissipated, as Jongin and Kyungsoo had dissapeared, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were in the kitchen discussing how Jonghyun and Minho's apartment lacked proper aesthetic, Taemin and Minho were in Minho's room, loudly talking about anything they could in order to dissolve the sexual tension between them, and Jonghyun and Key were sitting on the couch in the midst of a potato chip-covered disaster of a living room.

"I'm going to have to clean tomorrow," Jonghyun groaned.

"I'll help you," Key promised.

"Yes you will, since you're the one who spilled grape juice on my carpet," Jonghyun reprimanded.

"My bad," Key said halfheartedly, and Jonghyun sighed and reached into his back pocket, struggling pretty hard considering he was sitting on it.

"I was meaning to give this to you earlier, but that was before you spilled the grape juice and stressed me out," Jonghyun said, handing Key a small, black velvet box.

"If you're proposing to me, I'm going to kick your ass," Key said menacingly.

"Just open it," Jonghyun scowled, and Key opened the box to find a small key inside of it. A door key, not a smaller version of himself. That'd be weird.

"What is this?" Key asked.

"It's a key," Jonghyun said, as if it were obvious, which it was.

"I can see that. What's it for though?" Key asked, not putting up with Jonghyun's sarcasm.

"It's a key to my apartment," Jonghyun shrugged.

"I have one already, though," Key said, confused.

"Then stop kicking down my damn door," Jonghyun said.

"But I get so excited to see you that I just want to kick down any obstacles in my way. Like your front door," Key smiled.

"Bullshit," Jonghyun said, and Key grinned.

"You know me so well," Key said.

"Don't I?" Jonghyun grinned and he squeezed Key and took his hand and turned his new key to the apartment over to the other side, which was hand-carved and read, "The Key to My Heart".

**Author's Note:**

> that soccer game was really uncontrolled if people were walking around on the field lmao


End file.
